One too many Times
by Martza Le'Gamie
Summary: A few short scenes involving Hawke and Isabela, also with Carver, Aveline, Varric. Hope ya enjoy.


Disclaimer: Bioware owns everything.

So this is a one shot, I had this on my computer and meant to post it before but never did. Its a few scenes I put together and got the idea when playing the game.

~Pleasant readings

* * *

><p>"Who needs to plan? I'll make it up as we go Aveline." Hawke said, smiling as she pushed her way through the crowd. Alexis Hawke is someone who makes her own rules and sees everything as a game. This tall slender woman seems so unstoppable when she has a goal in her mind. Alexis has short amber like hair, which is always tied loosely, and her eyes are a baby blue.<p>

"Hawke I'm not so sure you'll be able to make a plan this time." Aveline was following her. She grabbed Hawke, staring at her intensely with her green eyes. Hawke looked at the dwarf, Varric, and laughed.

"Don't be a stick in the mud Red. Hawke has this in her pockets, like she always does. Right Hawke?" The smoothed talking dwarf reassured Aveline. Hawke gave them a smile that said 'I know what I'm doing.'

They entered the cave, walking carefully past the corpses. Hawke was praying that there would be no giant spiders in the cave; the last thing she wants to face is spiders. "What's the matter Hawke? Afraid of a little spiders?" Isabella teased, walking past her.

"Isabella, the only thing I'm afraid of is being stuck with you." Hawke's tone changed from excited to serious. Hawke and Isabella don't always see eye to eye. Sometimes it looks like Hawke is going to attack her at any moment when the two engage in conversation.

"Oh Rivaini, nothing could stop our Hawke. You should know that by now." Varric told her.

"Yes I do, but when there is a spider we encounter, Hawke always has a disgusted look on her face." The Rivaini said as she was then pushed back by Hawke. Seems like she has finally had it with Isabella, but to their surprise Hawke stopped her from stepping on a tripwire.

"Maybe you should stop your shit talking and watch where you are going." They all stepped over it and Hawke saw a group of apostates, gathered together. One of them was kneeling in front of another; Hawke assumed that was their leader. She walked towards them and they all had their staff in hand ready to cast spells.

"What a nice way to greet people." Hawke crossed her arms as she too is an apostate.

"I bet the Templar sent her. We should kill her now, what are we waiting for?" A women who was standing behind their leader called out.

"Quiet Grace. You. Why have you interrupted my rituals? Are you here to capture us? I will have none of that! Go!" The man said, but seeing how Hawke and her companions were not going to leave anytime soon, the mage Grace had attacked summoning a huge fire ball. Hawke just had a smile on her face, Aveline looked at her with eyes wide wondering what is going through her mind.

"Hawke! Are you just going to stand there or what?!" Aveline said as she had her shield in hand. Worry took over and she thought to herself that this is the end. Varric just watched as he had Bianca, his crossbow, over his shoulder and Isabella was right behind Hawke looking in awe.

"One… Two… Three…" Just as Alexis finished counting Grace launched the fire. Pulling out her staff she mumbled a few words and a shield covered them like a blanket. The fire ball ricochets off and scattered everywhere.

_Let the battle begin._

Isabella and Varric sprang into action as Aveline noticed this was her plan all along. Hit first, ask questions later. Typical. She charged after them as the field was filled with elements of all types, daggers, and arrows flying everywhere. Hawke had her usual face on when in battle. The others describe her in battle as a force not to be reckon with, Varric says she is just a girl having fun.

The battle ended with Alexis killing their leader. Once he was down, all the others stopped and just watched the body of the man who fell in front of Hawke. "How can you kill your own kind? You're an apostate yourself! Please… Help us. You should know what it's like to be in the Gallows." A male mage told Hawke. Being a mage is hard, and no mage should be thrown in the Gallows. Having to hide because if the Templars knew she was a mage herself, then they would take her away and should would have to leave mother and her little brother, Carver.

"Fine. I will help you. But you will have to disappear." She rubbed her temples, and let out a long breath. They all shook their heads and before Hawke knew it she was in front of Ser Emric, telling him lie after lie. "They all went mad and killed themselves, some left through the back. If you go around you should catch them."

"Alright. Men move, we have to hurry or we'll miss our chance." The Templars turned and began walking. What a relief, they bought it. "Thank you, Serah Hawke." He followed after the others.

"Hawke, what a silver tongue you have." Varric said smiling at Alexis.

"Thanks, I try."

* * *

><p>Hawke was wondering the night. Tired but she refuses to sleep for some reason. She replayed what happened through her head earlier with Carver.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Carver barged through the door of the Hanged Man, muttering some words. "I'm so sick and tired of being your shadow, Lexi! Everyday it's always about you. Well I'm going to find my own way, maybe join the Templars!" Alexis Hawke stopped and stared down Carver. She can't believe he just said that. A Templar? Might as well just kill her now! <em>

_"__You're not joining the blasted Templars." Hawke says as she puts up her hand to avoid further argument. _

_"__I can never do anything because of you!" Carver pulls out his sword ready to attack Lexis._

_"__You wanna do something!? Then quit your complaining and start saving coin so we can go on this expedition, instead of wasting it at the bloody Blooming Rose!" Carver has had it and finally attacks her. Hawkes reaction was tossing him through the door of Hanged Man, leaving him rolling into Lowtown. When she reaches out to him he swings his dagger towards her. Hawke steps back, hand covering her face and turns. "Fine, do what you want. But don't come to me when you need help." She left and looked in a piece of broken glass. Damn it Carver! He cut right across my face. It starts from her right cheek trailing over her nose and ending at the left cheek. She wipes off the blood, and use a quick spell, stopping the bleeding. Her mind was racing with anger._

* * *

><p>Stupid Carver! He is just so childish sometimes<em>. <em>Looking in the water she realizes that she is going to have a scar. What a lovely present from her beloved brother.

"Family problems I take it." Isabella said as she approached. "Never thought I'd find you here at the Docks. Of all places." Just what she needs. Another reason to be angry, but she should've known Isabella would show. Hell, this is her favorite place to be.

"What do you want?" Hawke sat down on the edge, swinging her feet. She remembered when her and her father use to watch the waves and sun set, how she miss those days.

"What I want is to drink and bed someone. Mainly you. But Merrill asked me to check on you, she saw what happened." Isabella saw Hawke reach for her face, maybe touching the wound Carver gave her. She wanted to get a look at her to see what damage Carver did.

"Why do you try to constantly bed me? You're never going to. And you should know I'm not very fond of you." She stood up and finally faced her. Isabella's eyes widened a little when she seen the slash. Did Carver really do that? To his own sister? Well Hawke can be a bitch sometimes but still.

"That doesn't mean we can't have sex. It could be to relieve stress and that's all." Hawke still didn't seem interested. "Out of all the people I've meet you're the only one who can take their eyes off me."

"Because you're not that overwhelming." Hawke walked past her and gave her a daring smile. "I will never have sex with you. Try all you want but nothing you do will work." She grabbed her staff and disappeared into the night. Isabella thought for a moment. _The Blooming Rose it is then._

* * *

><p>Morning came and as much as Hawke hates mornings she had to get up today. Alexis took a shower and when she got out, she seen Carver. He stopped what he was doing and stared at his sister, guilt taken over him. He hurt her when she was just speaking the truth and trying to help him. What a brother he is. He was going to say something but before he even noticed, Hawke was gone just like that. Alexis has made that a habit he wishes she didn't learned.<p>

* * *

><p>Varric was winning in a game of Wicked Grace. Merrill and Fenris were losing all their coin. "Oh I don't think I'm winning am I? Is it possible to give up? No?" Merrill asked as she is looking at her cards with a confused face.<p>

"It's called fold. Meaning you know you're not going to win so you fold Kitten." Isabella informed her as she gulped down her drink.

"How can you drink that? It smells of piss and rat droppings." Hawke had a disgusted look and shook her head to be rid of the thought of it. The Hanged Man doesn't smell any better either so no matter what the smell will never go away.

"Just drink it in one shot. The after taste doesn't taste as bad." Varric laughs. Fenris played down his cards only to be disappointed by Varrics hand as he lost all his coin. The dwarf gathered the gold and pocketed it as he tries to get Hawke in the game. "Come now Hawke enjoy a game or two."

"And let me take all your coin? I'm game." She takes the deck and shuffles them dealing everyone at the table. Once done she looks at everyone. Isabella and Varric are cheaters so she is going to have to watch them closely, Fenris and Merrill are easy and most of the time and don't know what is happening in the game so this will be a quick win. Hawke smiled, glancing at her cards, she was about to bid when the doors opened to the Hanged Man and Aveline came barging through the door. Isabella could have sworn she seen fire coming out her ears as the armored women approached.

"Whore! Someone has caused a scene earlier in Lowtown, and many say they seen a women who looks just like you." The Guard Captain had slammed her hands on the table as Varric decided to join the conversation.

"Oh Aveline. Riviani couldn't have been the one to cause that unfortunate mayhem because she was here trying to out drink me." He folded his hands and smiled. When Aveline was going to protest Hawke sighed heavily and stood up, placing a reassuring hand on the Guard Captains shoulder.

"Its true Aveline. She was here all day. I mean why would I help someone I'm not so very fond of?" Isabella eyed Alexis, and she simply just gave her a coy smile. Pulling her away from the table Hawke was sweet-talking the angered women while Isabela looked at Varric.

"Don't look at me like that, I don't know why she does half the things she does." Hawke sat back down at the table, Aveline leaving the Hanged Man calmer then when she entered. Alexis placed her cards down and everyone threw their cards to the side. "Nice trick there, Hawke. Never would've known you would use Red to your advantage." She smiled slyly and took her winning coin.

"Oh Varric, I did say I will take all your coin. You know there is a way for you to win it back." The dwarf laughed and patted Bianca.

"Stop it Hawke, you'll make her jealous."


End file.
